


Under my Umbrella

by Ilovestereknjazz



Series: Moreid-fied [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Moreid - Fandom
Genre: Episode: s02e12 Profiler Profiled, Exes&Os, Fluff, M/M, Moreid Feels, Proflier Prolied AU Ending, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovestereknjazz/pseuds/Ilovestereknjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of Carl Buford conversation between Reid and Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under my Umbrella

“Morgan,” Reid whispered softly, as he entered through Derek’s bedroom door.

“I’ll see you at the airport, Reid,” Morgan said without looking up from his small suitcase that he was taking way too long to pack.

“Yeah, I came by to wish your mother a happy birthday. I know I usually tell you to say it when you come here every year, but I thought I should say it in person as I’m here,” said Reid entering and closing the door behind him.

“Well, she’s always going to remember this one,” Morgan said rubbing his head as if he was trying to get something off.

“Hey, don’t think of it like that. She knows you love her and most importantly, she always knew and believed you to be a good son and an even better person,” Reid said reaching his hand out to gently touch Morgan’s shoulder but retracted quickly rethinking the. . . _circumstances_.

Morgan was very upset about his past, Reid didn’t think another man touching Morgan would be the best idea right now.

Derek didn’t agree, though. Derek had looked up just in time to see Reid retract his hand.

“What’s the matter, Reid? Too dirty for you?” Derek said with a nasty voice.

“No!” squeaked Reid, and then he cleared his throat and started again, “quite the opposite, actually. Umm. . .I . . .didn’t think you wanted to be touched right now.”

“Don’t tell me what I want or don’t want!” Derek barked.

“Right,” Reid whispered, “sorry. It’s just. . .just. . .I was bullied and I had a difficult time with any and all kinds of contact with people. I just assumed. . .” Reid trailed off looking around the room to just change the subject.

Derek was closing his eyes and rubbing his face before he let out a sigh.

“Sorry, Pretty Boy,” Derek whispered more to himself than Reid before he looked up at Reid with a sad smile and said, “It’s been a rather long day, today.”

Reid’s heart clenched at the sight. He’s never seen Derek so sad. Derek always made others smile and laugh around him. He never wanted to see that look on Derek again. Spencer returned the small smile before he sat by Derek on the bed and put his head on Derek’s shoulder.

Derek leaned into Spencer’s touch and titled his head slightly so it rested in Spencer’s hair.

“I just wish I could’ve done something. I couldn’t look through your files like that. I couldn’t do that to my best friend, so Prentiss just left me here with your mom and sisters. I’m so sorry, Derek. About not helping, about what happened, about everything.”

Derek stayed silent for what seemed like forever. Spencer was afraid he had said something wrong. He was about to lift up his head, even if he didn’t want to, when Derek spoke again, “It was just something I wanted to forget, you know. I was out of here. I had worked so hard to get myself out and I had made it out. Everything was left behind and no one will know about anything. I didn’t want to saw anything, because even acknowledging that it happened was like reliving it over and over again. I decided on a new life when I went out of this hell hole to college. It was my ticket out. No one was supposed to know about it!”

Derek was upset again and possibly crying. Spencer could feel a tear trickle down into his hair.

“We don’t think badly of you, you know. In fact, I think you’re very brave. I would never be able to face my demons even today and you taught a kid to follow his heart and never put with people like Buford. I’m proud of you, Derek. I’m lucky to have a best friend like you!” Spencer hadn’t meant to yell that last part, he was just mumbling, but he really couldn’t take Derek moping. Derek should always be smiling.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to look at anyone anymore. . .”Derek trailed off, as, _without looking at me like a victim_ , hung in the room.

“No one is going to say anything, Morgan. We’re your family and we all love you. And if someone as much as even looks at you, tell me and Garcia. I have a gun and Garcia has her techno thing going on,” Spencer said with a little smile.

Spencer immediately felt Derek relax a bit as he let out a small chuckle.

“You want a hug?” Spencer asked, quickly lifting his head from Morgan’s shoulder and looking at Derek.

Derek chuckles softly before he says, “Sure, Kid!”

Spencer snuggled back onto Derek’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Derek. Derek smiled and put one arm around Reid and helped him snuggle even closer.

“Did you know hugging can help you relax and trust people?”

“You tryna say, I don’t trust you?”

“I’m trying to say you do.”

“Of course I trust you, Pretty Boy! You’re my best friend and partner. I trust you with my life every day.”

“Don’t ruin the perfect hug, man! This is the part where I’m supposed to say, “There. There. Everything will be okay, Penny,” Spencer mumbled in an attempt to get Derek to smile again.

“Penny?” Derek mumbled.

“Dude! You wanted The Big Bang Theory marathon with me last week!” squeaked Spencer.

“Oh, the hot blonde chick!”

“Ughhh. . .yes, the hot blonde. You just got lucking this time but you better pay attention next time.”

“Sure thing, Dr. Reid. As long as you promise to keep squeaking,” Derek said playfully.

“I’ll have you know, that I do not squeak at all, SSA Morgan!” Reid said with sass.

“Uh huh, keep telling yourself that. Dr. Reid.” Morgan whispered chuckling.

They sat there for a while when Derek’s phone rang. Reid dint want to move so Derek answered with Reid still in his arms.

“Yeah, Reid is still here. We’ll be there soon, JJ,” Derek said, keeping the call short, “Duty calls, Pretty Boy,” Derek whispered rubbing Reid’s back.

Reid sighed into Morgan’s neck and placed a kiss on Morgan’s cheek and said, “I hope you feel better than before. I’ll wait for you downstairs,” before getting up.

Derek caught Spencer’s hand and got up before Spencer had a chance to even walk two steps.

“Pretty Boy?”

“Yes?” Spencer said turning around.

“Thank you,” Derek said with a look Reid couldn’t read.

“For what?” Reid asked confused.

“For being you,” Derek said with a small smile before he leaned in and pressed a soft and tender kiss on Spencer’s lips, “and for this.”

Spencer blushed and slowly made his way towards the door before saying, “Let’s go home, Agent Morgan.”

“Right behind you, Baby,” Morgan said, causing Spencer to turn red as a lobster. Derek chuckled and zipped his bag up from where it was left of when Spencer came in. He looked around his room before he walked out towards the kitchen where he heard Spencer saying good bye.

Derek smiled listening to Spencer. It didn’t matter that every time he visited his family he was thrown into his past, because now Derek Morgan had a new home with a new extended family. It no longer mattered who or what was in his past, because now Derek had a future he always wanted. A clean record. A clean conscience. A new perspective. A new man. One visit had changed a lot for Derek. No more dark secrets just a few white lies. And a certain Dr. Spencer Reid. . .


End file.
